Guerra de bandas
by vany tsuki
Summary: ellos son diferentes, o es lo que ellos pensaron, dos increibles bandas unidas por el destino en un pequeño pueblo... pesimo sumary xD...entren y lean .


Bueno pues soy nueva en esto, pero espero les guste mi primer fic (inner: y ténganos paciencia -.-) es cierto ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero bueno (inner: a leer se ha dicho xD) ¬¬ esa es mi frase, pero bueno como mi metiche inner dijo: a leer - (inner: ¬¬)

-(review, review, review) Mis narraciones o cuando hablan los personajes

-(review, review, review) Resalta palabras importantes

- ("review,review,review")Pensamientos.

- (**review, review, review**) Inner Sakura

-(_review, review, review_) Acotaciones de la autora o interrupciones de mi inner (¬¬)

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Indica cuando una escena cambia

Era un día tranquilo, se podría decir que demás, pero ellos sabían que eso no duraría mucho, eran cinco chicos que se encontraban en la terraza de una hermosa casa muy grande disfrutando de esa tranquilidad aunque fuera por solo un instante.

¿?: Oye y dime shikamaru a que hora se va a dignar nuestro arrogante y antipatico cantante a salir??

preguntaba curioso un hiperactivo y atractivo rubio a nuestro amigo de coleta que se encontraba observando las nubes

Shikamaru: pues la verdad no se, es muy problemático

Naruto: para ti todo es problemático...- "rayos como acabe en el mismo grupo que este tipo_"pensaba mientras rodaba los ojos-_ bueno y tu sai sabes a que hora va a salir??

Sai: bueno naruto creo que ya no falta mucho para que salga, me dijo que solo quería descansar de las odiosas fans…_-le menciona sin despegar la vista de su libro _

Naruto: bueno supongo es una buena excusa pero ese teme me tiene arto hace lo que se le pega la gana -

_nuestro rubio amigo estaba enojado debido a la actitud del pelinegro y en su mente ideaba una y mil formas de como vengarse hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos..._

¿?: Bueno dobe considerando que soy el cantante es por lógica que hago lo que yo quiera "esto se lo dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado como diciéndole –"soy mejor que tu"- (_yo quiero uno asiii!!_)_Yo igual ⌐ , bueno mejor sigamos XD_"

Naruto: miren don humildad nos honra con su presencia.. -_le menciona con un deje de ironia y una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas burlonas_

Shikamaru: valla hasta que al fin te levantas sasuke- _desviando la vista al recien llegado_

Sasuke: hmp – "a veces me pregunto por que estoy con ellos"-_pensó lo mismo que naruto xD_

¿?: Vaya hermanito hasta que apareces….

Sasuke: que quieres itachi? –"lo que me faltaba" -

Itachi: yo… nada, pero las chicas que están a punto de tirar la reja si….

_Sasuke se encuentra en estado de shock analizando la informacion… aunque los demas entran en histeria total..._

-QUE DIJISTEE!!

Itachi: como lo escucharon, así que yo mejor ya me voy al helicóptero….

y este comienza a andar hacia la terraza seguido por los integrantes del grupo

Sasuke:…. –"maldito me las va a pagar"- ya oyeron todos al helicóptero…

Todos: hai!!

todos se dirigian ya hacia la terraza cuando un rubio decide dar una pequeña mirada antes de seguir

Naruto: KUSO!!-_ dice mientras corre a toda prisa-_CORRAN YA PASARON LA REJA!!

Los demás ni siquiera voltearon hacia atrás y siguieron al rubio hiperactivo corriendo por sus vidas literalmente de las fans del renombrado grupo HEBI… por suerte llegaron a tiempo al helicóptero dejando a unas fans muy alborotadas debido a las hormonas…

Naruto: eso estuvo cerca- _decía el rubio totalmente agitado_

Sai: y que lo digas _decía igual de agitado que naruto_

Shikamaru: pero que chicas mas problemáticas

Sasuke: (ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios de sus compañeros de banda) lo que quiero saber es como rayos entraron (decía esto con su habitual tono frió)

Itachi: sabes es una buena pregunta, pero una mucho mejor es…. ¿Cómo rayos se enteraron de nuestra ubicación??

Si, uchiha itachi estaba enojado, no es para menos nadie sabia la ubicación de los chicos y ahora de la nada salen miles de chicas detrás suyo eso era raro y no fue el único que lo pensó..

Sasuke: ... – "vaya si que esta enojado, es la primera vez que lo veo así"-_pensaba mientras observaba a su hermano mayor_

¿?: Bueno creo tener la respuesta….

Naruto: QUEEEE!! QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU??

Sasuke:- _lo golpea en la cabeza.(lo va a dejar mas tonto xD)- _cállate dobe que no ves que es kakashi…

Neji: hola chicos también estoy aquí...

y asi es kakashi hatake es el manager de la banda y se encontraba manejando el helicoptero y as derecha se encontraba neji hyuga de copiloto que se encontraba un poco enojado debido a que fue ignorado

Kakashi: Como les iba diciendo… vean el periódico que se encuentra por ahí…. -_les ordena sin despegar la vista del cielo-_

Todos se encontraban viendo el dichoso periódico y de repente….

-PERO QUE RAYOSS!!

Sai: como es posible que la prensa se enterara de eso!!

Shikamaru: no es posible como...??

Sasuke: es una buena pregunta itachi que sabes al respecto??

Itachi: lo mismo que tu hermanito- _dijo totalmente serio mientras trataba de averiguar como fue posible que encontaran su ubicación.._

todos se encontraban alterados debido a lo que leyeron en ese periodico

Kakashi: bueno chicos los dejare en un lugar seguro, más específicamente en otro país…

Sai: con lo que paso supongo que seria mejor salir del país..ademas se suponia eran nuestras vacaciones... -_se encontraba resignado_-

Shikamaru: es muy problemático…

Naruto: bien puede que sai tenga razón.

Itachi: solo me gustaría saber a donde

Sasuke:….- "es una buena pregunta"-

Neji: bien pues ya lo estuve analizando y tengo el lugar perfecto

"_sasuke, el cantante principal del famoso grupo hebi; Kakashi, representante del grupo; naruto, baterista del grupo; itachi, maneja la guitarra eléctrica (wiii si así se hace itachi xD) no me interrumpas ¬¬# como iba diciendo, también es el segundo cantante; sai, segundo en la guitarra; shikamaru, en el piano; neji, segundo vocalista y maneja el violín. Todos ellos forman un grupo de rock, el tan aclamado grupo __hebi__"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Mientras tanto 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una chica pelirosa se encontraba viendo las noticias en un comodo sofa cuando….

KIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Si pensaron en ino están en lo correcto - (_O.O casi me deja sorda!!)_

Sakura: pero que rayos te pasa cerda!! Nos quieres dejar sordas o que??-_le reclamaba debido a que gracias al grito termino en el suelo-_

Tenten: es verdad ino que te pasa nos asustaste…-_mencionaba totalmente alterada por el grito-_

Hinata: b-bueno supongo que es algo importante, no ino??

Temari: Que pasa por que gritaste..

Ino: no me lo van a creer pero…vean esto- _dice entregándoles un periódico-_

Sakura: ino no se si te sientes bien, pero no creo que nos interese saber sobre una lavanderia llamada..."sussy"??

Ino: no torpes -_decía totalmente alterada lo que asusto a las demás-_ vean en la parte de abajo……!!

Todas: no puede serr!!-_se encontraba en shock-_

Si adivinaron es el mismo periódico que el de los chicos solo que en la parte de abajo no daba la ubicación de ellos sino de ellas, del reconocido grupo Haru -_no se me ocurrió nada XD_ (así es y además significa primavera )_ -_ ellas al igual que hebi son un grupo muy popular y se encontraban de vacaciones pero se suponía que nadie lo sabia.

Sakura: lo mejor será irnos de inmediato- _decía mientras miraba por la ventana, y después se dirigía al tejado_

Temari: a donde vas sakura?? -_pregunta mientras veia la dirección por la que se fue su amiga pelirosa_-

Ino: será mejor seguirla -_dijo ino después de ver por la misma ventana y seguir rápidamente a su amiga_

Tenten: -"demonios...."-CORRAN ALLA VIENEN LOS FANS!! -_salie corriendo despavorida detras de las demas, y las otras detrás de ella_-

¿?: Hola hermanita ya se habían tardado en darse cuenta -_decía una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanca, muy parecida a sakura, que se encontraba recargada en la pared de la terraza_-

Sakura: tenshi será mejor que el helicóptero este encendido-_lo decia en tono de amenaza_-

tenshi: claro que esperabas de mi...!!-_decian mientras le guiñaba el ojo_- Será mejor que suban ya!! -_les gritaba a las demas debido al ruido del helicoptero-_

Ya todas dentro del helicóptero huyendo de los fans, se planteaban las mismas preguntas que los integrantes del otro helicóptero llegando a las mismas conclusiónes...no tenian la mas minima idea de como se enteraron los periodistas

tenshi: bien ya he arreglado donde quedarnos, es otro país pero estaremos tranquilas, tsunade ya nos esta esperando alla..

Temari: y bien donde es??-_preguntaba una entusiasmada rubia-_

tenshi: simple vamos a konoha -_mencionaba totalmente alegre-_

Hinata: vaya... he oído que es un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso

Tenten: es verdad...

Ino: hace mucho que he querido ir ...

Sakura: será divertido .- _murmuraba para si misma mientras sonreia-_

_todas se encontraban ilusionadas por el lugar a donde se dirigian sin imaginar que el destino les tenia preparada una sorpresa..._

"_sakura, cantante principal del grupo; tenten excelente violinista, además de saber defenderse bien XD; hinata, maneja la batería; ino, maneja la guitarra; temari, toca el piano; tenshi, segunda vocalista y excelente guitarrista; y su representante, es la temperamental tsunade, que a pesar de ser estricta y ruda ante los demás con ellas es diferente y las trata como sus propias hijas. Ellas conforman el famoso grupo de rock __haru__"_

* * *

_bueno acabe ,solo le estube modificando un poco, espero les aya gustado (inner: si no dejan un review no seguimos la historia _ò.ó) creo que tiene razon... bueno sayonara - (inner: y domo arigato por leer)


End file.
